


There's no way.

by yoimwriting



Series: Heaven on earth (with a little bit of hell) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Catarina Loss, Angel Magnus Bane, Angel Ragnor Fell, As it should be, Bottom Magnus Bane, Demon Alec Lightwood, Dream Sex, Fallen Angel Raphael Santiago, Fallen Angels, Human Simon Lewis, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that won't change as long as this series lives, that's a tag huh?, which will be resolved later, yes there's a dream sex you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: "I want to offer you a deal. No expiration date" Alexander replied. Magnus didn't ignore how his eyes traveled from his eyes, his nose, lingered on his lips and were back to his eyes.Funny because "deals" were the one thing that got him into this mess. He shook his head. "I'm going to politely decline."Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Decline? Come on, Magnus. It's not like you didn't enjoy it the last time.""That's the point. Last time. A one-time thing only. I wasn't planning on repeating it again." Much to his dismay, of course. He needed to keep himself in check. "I'm sure you can find someone else that can please you."Alexander nodded. "That's true. I mean, I could have whoever I wanted and yet," he moved forward, a breath of distance between them, "why would I want a simple human when I can be with an angel? And who I know is willing to sin."





	There's no way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from (and inspired too) "There's no way" by Lauv feat. Julia Michaels.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y!

Magnus slammed against the wall, hands immediately on his hips, not letting him move.

“What happened with _‘it’s just a one-time thing’_? Alexander whispered, his mouth just inches apart of his own.

Magnus shook his head, knowing very well that just the movement would brush his lips with Alexander’s.

“Don’t, angel. Don’t tempt me.”

This time, it was Magnus’ turn to smirk. Who said that an angel can’t be wicked too? He opened his mouth to say something, when Alexander bite down on his neck and whatever he was thinking, fled out of the window and instead Magnus was moaning, feeling those hands tightening on his hips.

He tilted his head, showing more skin for Alexander to leave more marks. _Fuck_ , he loved this, not caring that it was just sex. He could enjoy this, no one would ever know.

“What do you want, angel?” His voice was deep, and Magnus could clearly hear how he was restraining himself.

“Everything.”

Alexander chuckled. “Ambitious, I like it. But I need words, Magnus.” His hands trailed down until they were at the back of his thighs and hoisted him up until the only thing he had as leverage was the wall behind him, Alexander’s waist between his legs and sheer will of not becoming a mess. “What do you want, angel?”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” He looked down until his gaze connected to Alexander’s. “I want you to fuck me. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Like water” Alexander replied, his smirk back.

And then, Alexander was kissing him, so deep and so slow it was a miracle Magnus could keep his legs in check because he felt everything inside him was shaking with anticipation.

Being so focused on those lips against his, he didn’t notice when they finally made it to the bed, feeling the soft pillow against his head.

Alexander sat down, still between his legs and not waiting for any prompt, he shed off of his shirt, revealing the smooth skin and tight muscles that left Magnus catching his breath in his throat.

Alexander stared, just like Magnus was doing. “I will never get tired of this view.”

And they were kissing again, Alexander’s hands on him, roaming his chest and settling on his hips, his thumbs massaging there.

Magnus forego any chance of speaking, his mind already blank, letting his body do all the talking. Now he knew why humans let themselves go when sex was involved.

He couldn’t get enough.

If this was what Hell looked like, then Magnus would accept it. He was ready to live his life like this. Letting Alexander touch him, whisper things like he was beautiful, telling him that he wanted him just like Magnus wanted him. Feel and try everything.

It was something out of this world. It was—

Magnus opened his eyes and looked around.

He was alone. Signing a deep sigh, he closed his eyes again.

_It was just a dream._

Of course it was; he wasn’t going to throw his life away for just a few pleasurable moments. And with a demon? Fuck no. He wasn’t that naïve.

“ _‘I want you to fuck me’”_ What the fuck, Magnus?” He said to himself, bringing his hands to his hands to muffle his screams. He was frustrated with himself for being so weak and let himself fall into a trap. Let himself fall into temptation.

Because it had to be a trap; there was no way he was desperate to be with the demon again.

_This must be a trick._

Magnus couldn’t fall again for that. There were consequences.

∞

 

Now that he wasn’t drunk on his dream, Magnus could confidently say that he was afraid.  
  
Ever since his night with Alexander, he was starting to feel even more. And at the moment, fear was a constant element in his life. Afraid that Father would end up knowing about his activities. With a demon, no less.  
  
If he was being honest with himself, it felt fantastic. All the sensations, the touches, the things Alexander whispered against his ear while moving inside him... It was all too much and not enough.  
  
But he was an angel, he couldn't cave in into basic needs. Something was clear and that was that both of them were using each other. Alexander was probably bored and Magnus wanted just a taste of it, see what was like.  
  
It would never happen again, Magnus was sure of it. It was a one-time thing only and it didn't mean anything.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Magnus almost jumped out of his skin. Like he had done something bad and he was going to be punished for it. He turned to see Ragnor, with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there something going on with you? You are never this jumpy.” Suspicion filled Ragnor’s voice.

Ragnor has always been his confident, his most trustworthy angel in heaven but the prospect of telling him what happened, well, Magnus couldn’t deal with the shame that would undoubtedly come his way. He didn’t regret it, that part was true, but the shame from his peers, the shame from his most close people, could dampen whatever exhilarating feel from his activities.

So, instead, he just shrugged. “I'm just thinking.”

_Thinking_  sounded about right. How in hell he managed to get "acquainted" with a demon? He was better than that.

 Ragnor hummed. "Must be something big if it has you in this jumpy state."

  _Well, I mean, it was really big_ but that wasn't something that would come out of his mouth any time soon. 

 "It's just... This thing that... You know, the pressure of everything." He cringed. Now he was aiming for awkward. A night with a demon and it was like a switch and he was incoherent mess, who couldn't even lie to save his life.

 In his defense, it wasn't in his nature to lie. But for the sake of not getting his wings removed, he needed to do this.

 Ragnor raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Whatever is troubling you, you can tell me. You know that, Magnus."

 Magnus nodded. Of course he knew but again, this was something that had to stay between Alexander and him. Otherwise, Alexander would turn to ash and Magnus would be stripped down of his wings and would fall. That was a destiny he didn't want.

 And Alexander didn't deserve that either.

 "I'm fine."

 Ragnor was wise, even wiser that his own Father. He knew when someone was bullshitting him but he also knew when to pick his battles and this was one he wouldn't win. So, he nodded.

 "Since we are crisis-free, I was thinking that it's the right time for you to start training the new angels. I think one of the cherubim is ready to be a guardian angel."

 Magnus groaned, covering his face with his hands.  _Anything but that._ "Why don't you ask Raphael? He's perfect for that."

 "He has a lot in his plate" Ragnor said, shaking his head. "When I assigned him Simon Lewis, I never thought Raphael would get so much to do. That human is high-maintenance. Too clumsy."

And someone like Raphael, who is so well put together and who never be clumsy, fell for this human? Unbelievable.

"He's still down there because the human decided to go hiking." Ragnor shook his head again. "That won't end well."

Logically, Magnus knew that it was Raphael's job to take care of his human but with the sudden infatuation he had told Magnus the last time, he was hoping the guardian angel would be wiser and take some time off from fulfilling his duties.

Magnus needed to make sure that Raphael wouldn't make something stupid, like appearing in front of the human.

 "I should help him."

 Ragnor turned to him fully. "Help him? That's his job, Magnus."

 'Yes, but if this human is a lot, maybe Raphael should get another pair of hands. I think it's the best thing to do in this situation."

 Ragnor tilted his head in consideration. It sounded logical in his head, so maybe Ragnor would say yes. 

 After a minute in silence, Ragnor nodded once. "Fine, I'll allow it but you have to train the new angels. Non-negotiable."

 "Fine, fine. I'll do it." He turned around, ready to expand his wings and go to earth, when Ragnor grabbed his shoulder, gently, making his stop. He didn't turn.

 "I know something is going on with you" Ragnor said, his voice gentle as his touch, "and I'm not going to force you to tell me but whatever it is, I'm here for you, Magnus. I'll help you."

 Magnus nodded, not ready to say a word, afraid that he would spill everything that happened. Ragnor let him go with a "be careful."

 He would try.

 

 

∞

 

When trying to find an angel, it was just a matter of where to look. Angels often tended to leave a trail, a kind of shining light it their path. For guardian angels, it was softer but still the same. 

For Magnus, there was no trail, not because he didn't have that "angelic aura" humans were so keen to describe but because he'd learnt how to hide it. In his world, being the favorite came with a price in the sense that he was always being followed, whether it was because Father ordered so someone could keep an eye on him (usually it was Ragnor) or another angel that wanted to spot him on a compromising position and have Father's approval.

It was survival and he would do anything in his power so Raphael wouldn't be exiled from heaven.

Following that trail, he found Raphael sitting on a bench looking at something... Or more like someone, his human. Without waiting for an invitation, Magnus sat next to his brother. 

Magnus stared at the human, who was talking to another human with curly brown hair.

"Ragnor is looking for you," Magnus started, keeping his gaze on the human but aware of any movement next to him, "and you're here, keeping an eye on him? He looks fine."

"He always finds a way to hurt himself in the stupidest way."

Magnus hummed. "And you fell in love with that." Raphael didn't answer but it wasn't necessary, Magnus was right. "You told me that you would stay away from him."

"I can't."

He whirled his head to the side, grateful that he was strong enough not to snap his neck. "Yes, you can. Don't be a fool, Raphael. Don't throw your life away for a human that doesn't even know you exist."

This time, Raphael flinched at the harsh words and Magnus would feel guilty later on, but he needed to do this so Raphael could finally understand what was at stake here.

"Probably," Raphael agreed, nodding, "but that doesn't mean he can't meet me later."

"Later? What do you mean later? You know what would happen if a human has contact with divinity."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud laughter coming from the human, Simon. It wasn't lost to Magnus how in that exact moment Raphael smiled. 

Maybe this was more than infatuation.

“Of course I know, Magnus. I’m not stupid.” His gaze was still on the human while Magnus was trying not to turn this into a big of a deal. Granted, it was getting difficult. “But still, I want to know him.”

"You know everything that there's to know about him. It comes with the job."

Raphael shook his head. "No, Magnus. I want to know him as his equal."

_His equal?_

_What is he talking–_

When realization dawned on him, he widened his eyes, panic creeping up on him. "You want to turn. Into a human."

Raphael nodded and he looked so hopeful that this was the best outcome.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, his voice even because the last thing he wanted was for Raphael to feel threatened and didn't want to talk to him. “This a one-way ticket, Raphael. If you fall, there’s no turning back.”

With an unwavering gaze, Raphael nodded once. “I know.”

“But what about us? Your family. Ragnor, Catarina. Me! Are you willing to let all of us behind for the sake of a human?”

He swallowed, the first sign of uncertainty since they started this conversation. Did they mean so little to him that he was ready to give up on them?

“I’m not happy anymore back home.”

“We weren’t made to _be_ happy or sad or whatever those useless feelings human like to clamor when something happens.” He knew he sounded bitter, harsh even, but he wasn’t ready to see a brother fall and he would never be. “We are angels. Soldiers. We have one job in this world and that’s to keep the peace between the three realms. We don’t have time for feelings.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be an angel anymore” came the immediate reply. Raphael sounded so sure of himself, Magnus was stunned in silence for a moment. “I spent so much time with him, that maybe I wanted to feel what he feels.”

Magnus shook his head. “He doesn’t know you, brother.”

“And I want to change that.”

Magnus didn’t have it in himself to reply, so he just watched his brother fly away, leaving him among humans.

Something was clear: he wouldn’t succeed in changing Raphael’s plans. By the looks of it, he already had made the decision a long time ago and even when he wasn’t ready, Raphael was more than ready to live a new life.

“Who knew that heaven had its own problems?”

Magnus stiffed for a second and then cursed Hell’s existence for harboring demons. He breathed in deeply; patience was needed lately.

“What do you want?”

“Well,” Alexander started, taking his time to sit next to Magnus, “it’s been almost a month since our last encounter. I was thinking, maybe we could do it again?”

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. This demon had some nerves. “Do you really believe I would want a second time?”

Alexander shrugged. “Didn’t hurt to ask.”

And then he was smiling, showing pearly white teeth. Magnus looked away, closing his eyes for a second.

Maybe it was a demon thing or maybe just a Magnus thing but being here, sitting next to him, not only was destroying everything he had said to Raphael but also brought back that simmering heat in his gut whenever Alexander was close, and it also didn’t help that just the sight of him, made Magnus remember all the things that happened that night. He doubted the demon felt the same way.

“You know,” Alexander said, filling up the silence, “I’m kind of impressed.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, for an angel, you kind of know how to sin.” And that wicked smile was back. “If you know what I mean.”

"Can we not talk about it? It was a mistake, one that I won't indulge in, ever again." Magnus wasn't looking at him; with his behavior going haywire lately, he would end up lusting for the demon and that couldn't happen. He needed to keep himself in check.  
  
"But it was a wonderful night, angel. I can recall you enjoying it very much." He stopped and leaned a little. "Didn't think you would be a screamer."  
  
Immediately after that, Magnus turned fully, raising his hand to stop whatever else Alexander was even thinking. "Just... I don't have time for this. See you never, Alexander."  
  
He stood up and walked behind the bench to get as far away as he could from Alexander and find a place where he could expand his wings and leave.  
  
Much to his dismay, he heard footsteps behind him and from a second to the next, Alexander was in front of him, making him halt in his steps.  
  
Being unlucky was becoming one of Magnus' things too. He wanted to be far away from the man and now they were almost chest to chest. In another circumstances, he would laugh at the irony.  
  
"Escaping already?"  
  
"I'm not escaping, I'm leaving."  
  
And he made a move to finally leave, when he felt a hand gripping his arm, stopping him again. Magnus rolled his eyes, hard.  
  
"What?" Magnus snapped, freeing his arm at the same time.  
  
"That's the human, right? The one with the soul that you wanted. Are you in love with him?"  
  
Incredulous, Magnus snorted. "What? In love? With a human? Are you delirious?"

“It wouldn’t be the first time that an angel falls for a human. It’s like your own kind’s curse. Pretty funny if you ask me.”

Frowning, Magnus crossed his arms. “How do you know this?”

“There’s no secrets between Heaven and Hell. Now,” the smile was back, Alexander leaning in, “are you in love with him?”

“Why would you care?”

“I don’t. I’m just curious.”

He stared, trying to find any sign that Alexander was bullshitting him but frankly, he didn’t have it in him to care. At least, not at the moment.

“I don’t know what you are trying to accomplish here but I’m busy and I don’t have time for this.”

“Not even for a quickie?” He asked with an eyebrow raised, suggestively.

And how it was possible that with a look like that, Magnus was already feeling warm inside and outside? His body was betraying him but he wanted to believe that it was because he was in the human realm and every suggestion like that, had a human effect.

Magnus _desperately_ wanted to believe that.

“I’m sure you can find someone that wants to sin with you. Bye, Alexander.”

Magnus didn’t run, that would look ridiculous but he almost did it, and when he was out of sight, he flew from there.

Yes, he was escaping, he could admit that because it seemed that just looking at Alexander, drove his body into this hot state that can only be described as lust and Magnus wasn’t in the mood to be a shaking mess again. This was really the last time he would see Alexander, no more.

His main priority was Raphael.

 

∞

 

 

Back in Heaven, Magnus was hell-bent on finding Raphael before something could happen. Something like Raphael cutting off his own wings, which was both heartbreaking and disgusting.

And while thoughts about Raphael were swirling around in his head, there was another thought completely different shattering his resolve.

Alexander.

Not even when he was awake and busy, they guy would stop bothering him. Magnus knew it was wrong, he should just stop thinking about him but it was getting difficult with every passing moment, and with a little voice telling him he might as well just cave in, well, his resolve in not seeing in again was crumbling down.

When he finally spotted Raphael, he almost ran to him. He was walking towards Father’s chambers and that could only mean one thing.

He would tell him this whole dilemma.

“Raphael!” He ran until he was almost behind his brother. “Raphael, please wait.”

“Whatever you want to say, save it. I’ve made up my mind.”

"I know. I just... I need to make sure that you really want this, at least for my sake, that you know the consequences."

There was this fond look on Raphael face, like he wasn't worried about himself but at Magnus and yeah, he was worried. He would still have Ragnor and Catarina, which he was grateful for, but Raphael was his brother and that was something no one could replace. He felt as he was being robbed.  
  
The fond look was accompanied by his hand, which he placed on Magnus' cheek. "It's going to be fine. I'm ready, I just know that I'll be truly happy if I do this."  
  
Seeking happiness. That wasn't something they would hear around here.  
  
He swallowed. "You know, you won't remember us. This, all of this, it's gone the moment you tell Father about this. You know that, right."  
  
Getting his hand back, Raphael nodded, his face changing to a more determined one. "I'm aware and... The thought of forgetting all of you makes this decision harder but I have to do it, otherwise I wouldn't forgive myself for not doing this for me."  
  
And Magnus understood, he really did. Maybe some of them weren't made to be angels after all and it was just a matter of time until a bunch of them would fall to Earth, living like a human or sent back to hell, living like a fallen angel. If he had to choose, Magnus would forever take the humans before the demons.   
  
He nodded; there wasn't anything else he could say at this point. Raphael had made up his mind and he wouldn't be the one standing between him and his happiness. Raphael nodded too and walk by him to Father's chambers, going in and closing the door behind him.  
  
Now it was just a matter of waiting.  
  
"I didn't think he would do it."  
  
Magnus almost jumped out of his skin again. Either Ragnor had gotten the habit of sneaking up on him or the thought of getting caught in his own dilemma was getting on him.  
  
"But I'm surprised," Ragnor continued, standing next to him with his arms crossed. He wasn't looking at Magnus but at Father's chambers. "It's rare to hear an angel say that they want to live like a human. Voluntarily."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Of course" Ragnor replied, shrugging. "He wanted to know if I was going to think less of him for choosing a human instead of his own kind." He paused, letting out a little chuckle and shook his head. "There's no way I could think less of him."  
  
There was no way anyone could think less of Raphael.   
  
"He will forget about all of us." Magnus could live with the fact that Raphael was human but what if he wanted to talk to him again? Raphael wouldn't recognize him and that was something he couldn't fathom.  
  
Ragnor nodded. "It's part of the deal, yes. Humanity can't know about the divine and if Raphael is going through this, he will forget everything."  
  
"But I don't understand. We were born to not feel that. Falling in love is not something we shouldn't be pursuing."  
  
Ragnor nodded. It was common knowledge; every angel, especially Guardian Angels, knew about the risks. They shouldn't get attached to their assigned humans because chances were, they would start acting like them. Magnus couldn't understand why that would happen. Did that mean they weren't flawless as Father made them believe?  
  
"Raphael is attached to his human, we know that and while it's frown upon, it's not uncommon. Maybe you and I don't understand the mechanics of it because it's not our purpose to follow a human everyday but Raphael, well, that's his job." Ragnor turned, his gaze landing on Magnus'. "You might think it's wrong because we been drilled into it our whole lives and it's okay but for Raphael, that has changed and if he really wants to feel happiness, sadness, joy and sorrow, well, we shouldn't stand between him and that path."  
  
Magnus stared, unable to form words. But it didn't matter because, like most of the time, Ragnor was right. Raphael made a decision and as his brother, Magnus should respect it. Maybe try to see from his perspective.  
  
Ragnor's stance made him wonder what would he think if an angel ended up related to a demon; maybe he wouldn't be as open-minded as Raphael's relationship, if Magnus could call it like that.  
  
He knew he shouldn't ask because chances were he would end up giving something away, Ragnor knew him that well, but he also knew that if Ragnor was disgusted by his thing with Alexander, Magnus couldn't live with that.  
  
Swallowing his fears, Magnus fully turned and looked a his most trustworthy friend.  
  
"Ragnor," he said, "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Hypothetically speaking, if there was an angel getting acquainted with a demon, do you think that angel deserves a punishment?"  
  
"I don't believe anyone deserves punishment." Came the immediate response. "Asmodeus believes that punishment set the example when someone screws up, hoping the rest will learn."  
  
That sounded right. But still. "But we are talking about a demon here."  
  
"And an angel. It takes two to sin, Magnus- yes, I know that's what you are trying to say" he added right away before Magnus could protest. "Again, I don't believe anyone should be at the receiving end of punishment, not even a demon. But I'm not Asmodeus, I don't call the shots, so hypothetically speaking, this angel knows what they are getting themselves into when dealing with demons and knows punishment is at the end of the line."  
  
Magnus swallowed, his lowering for a second. He knew it was a bad idea in the first place, he shouldn't have called taunted him, he should have let Raphael deal with this on his own but that was near impossible for him. It was Raphael, he would have end up helping him. What he didn't count was ending up sharing his night with a demon and that was something would kill him inside.   
  
He felt shame creeping up on him. It seemed that angels took bad decisions too, even the so-called perfect one.  
  
"It's done."  
  
Startled, Magnus looked, first looking at the door and then at Ragnor. "What?"  
  
"It's done" Ragnor repeated.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well," Ragnor started, turning to look at him, "do you feel him?"  
  
All angels were connected somehow but it wasn't overpowering. It was more of constant thrumming that let everyone know that they were there. On top of that angelic trail everyone had, they had this. He'd learnt how to distinguish Raphael's from everyone else.  
  
That constant thrumming was gone. Raphael wasn't among them anymore.  
  
Like the sudden feelings he had encountered lately, Magnus let sadness embrace him.   
  


∞

 

 

Magnus stared at place where Raphael and Simon were standing. Laughing.  
  
It's been two days since Raphael fell. Well, two days in his realm, while in Earth was more like two months. Time was funny like that.  
  
He was in disguise, of course. Using human's clothes to not get attention and his wings well hidden. And yet, Magnus didn't have the courage to approach him and really see him.  
  
Ragnor had assure him time and time again that he was fine, more than fine, that he had done everything in his power to redirect Raphael into meeting Simon. It payed off.  
  
Still, Magnus couldn't believe he was gone but he was there, in plain sight, making a living on his own terms. Magnus wondered for a second how would that feel.  
  
"You angels are finding ways to impress."  
  
Magnus didn't need to turn to know who the newcomer was. That voice was rooted into his brain since that very first night, so much that every thought would end up related to him. It was quite annoying, as annoying as the fact that he always managed to know where he was.  
  
"Believe me, we're not trying to impress demons" he replied, not daring to turn around.  
  
Alexander hummed. "But still." He paused, now standing next to Magnus. "Interesting. What is an angel doing with a human?"  
  
He swallowed, willing himself to not show any sign of vulnerability; a night of lust was enough. "Clearly, he's not angel anymore."  
  
"Well, he still has that angelic aura, that's for sure– Oh, I know what's going on here" he chuckled, "that soul wasn't for you, was it? It was for the angel. Don't tell me this was an "act of love." I might puke."  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and this time, he turned around, ready to leave. Raphael was indeed in good hands and even if something happened, he knew where to find this Simon Lewis.  
  
"The last time you were jealous because, according to you, I was in love. Now that you know it's not for me, you're joking." When he knew they were a few feet apart, he turned back. "I don't get you."  
  
Alexander shrugged. "What can I say? We demons are possessive to our core. It's our nature."  
  
The way he said it, Magnus might believe this so-called possessiveness was directed to him. Later he would call himself a fool for even thinking it, for even feeling it, but there was this sensation going through his body and a chill going through his spine, his body warming up like before.  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of those sensations. His body was betraying him once again.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't come here to see them strolling down the street. What do you want?" 

And it was like someone flipped a switch and the air thickened, just when Alexander moved forward, looking at Magnus through his eyelashes and his wicked grin on. Magnus shivered.

It seemed that whenever he try to stay away from Alexander, keep his distance, Alexander would forego that and instead get even closer, just like they were standing. Maybe it was also a demon's nature not to care about personal space. Well, at the moment, Magnus didn't care either.

"I want to offer you a deal. No expiration date" Alexander replied. Magnus didn't ignore how his eyes traveled from his eyes, his nose, lingered on his lips and were back to his eyes.

Funny because "deals" were the one thing that got him into this mess. He shook his head. "I'm going to politely decline." 

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Decline? Come on, Magnus. It's not like you didn't enjoy it the last time."

"That's the point. _Last time._ A one-time thing only. I wasn't planning on repeating it again." Much to his dismay, of course. He needed to keep himself in check. "I'm sure you can find someone else that can _please_  you."

Alexander nodded. "That's true. I mean, I could have whoever I wanted and yet," he moved forward, a breath of distance between them, "why would I want a simple human when I can be with an angel? And who I know is willing to _sin."_

_Willing to sin._ There was no point in denying it because truth was the moment Alexander was this close to him, Magnus could forget everything and just let the man had his wicked way. Was that considered weak? Or maybe he was learning from Raphael and think for himself? And who knew, maybe this agreement/deal/whatever it was could be on his own terms.

Alexander's eyes flickered from the hazel to the black abyss that was his demonic eyes. Perhaps, that night had the same effect that had in Magnus, that this was both ways.

"I... May need some time to think it" he replied after a while.

Alexander grinned, not moving an inch. "I'll take that." He stared for a minute, as he was making sure Magnus wouldn’t change his mind right then and there. He took a step backward. "I live here on Earth now, so you know where to find me."

Magnus nodded, not ready to speak, afraid that he would say yes immediately, and he wasn’t ready to be _that_ spontaneous.

With a last lingered look on his Magnus’ lips, Alexander finally turned around and left.

Magnus breathed deeply.

He could do this, dammed the consequences.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that on that.
> 
> How was it? Tell me your thoughts, what you want to read in later chapters. Give me some ideas :)  
> because I'm running out of them :) whether is in the comments or [my tumblr](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/). I like to chat, hit me up there :)


End file.
